Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Altaïr
Hallo Altaïr! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Altaïr!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Auch von mir persönlich su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 14:58, 3. Feb 2007 (CET) :Vielen Dank, das wünsche ich uns auch. (Hat zwar ein bisschen gedauert, bis ich mich hier gemeldet habe, aber besser spät als nie). Bild:;-).gif Altaïr 23:18, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Bücher Hi Altaïr, ich wollte mal nachfragen wie die 'jedi padawan' und die 'young jedi knights' reihen so sind. Gruß Epsenight Also die "Jedi-Padawan"-Reihe hat mir sehr gut gefallen, auch wenn ich leider (noch) nicht sehr viele Bücher davon gelesen habe. Man erfährt sehr viel über die Beziehung zwischen Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon, die ja in den Filmen aufgrund von Qui-Gon's Tod nicht wirklich behandelt wird. Die "Young Jedi Knights"-Reihe fand ich auch gut zu lesen, sie hat mir aber nicht ganz so gut gefallen, was aber auch daran liegen könnte, dass ich die Zeit um die Episoden I bis III interessanter finde, als die der neuen Republik. Gruß Altaïr 18:55, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hm...bei mir genau umgekehrt.....aber am Ende werd ich halt doch ALLES gelesen haben. Ich persoönlich finde alles um Mara jade und die Solo-Kinder sehr interessant. Gruß Epsenight 20:02, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) Warum packt hier niemand die Comic Einpflegung an?? :-( IRC Channel Hallo Altaïr, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG DarthMomse 19:25, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Akzent über einem Buchstaben Hallo Altair. Es mag dir vielleicht komisch vorkommen, dass dich jemand wie ich, der schon über 30 Artikel geschrieben hat so etwas fragt, aber ich muss es. Wie macht man einen solchen Akzent: ` (andersrum) über einem Buchstaben? E.B 18:59, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) :Wenn de Windows XP hast nutzt du dafür das Windows-Programm Zeichentabelle. Du findest es über --> Zubehör --> Systemprogramme --> Zeichentabelle. Das Zeichen ï findest du z.B. unter der Schriftart Times New Roman und heißt "Kleiner lateinischer Buchstabe I mit Diärese". Musst ein bisschen suchen, steht aber ziemlich weit oben. Bei mir ist es der 14. Buchstabe in der 9. Reihe. Es gibt auch noch eine ganze Reihe anderer Sonderzeichen. Falls du ein bestimmtes sucht, wirst du bestimmt fündig werden.Altaïr 19:47, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) hehe Cooles babel ich hab auch ein neues kannst dich dem babel ja such anschliessen Boba 16:06, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Bin dabei Altaïr 16:11, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Vos Danke! Das du den Artikel Galaktische Republik verbessert hast. Ich habe leider kanne Ferien mehr darum habe ich für den kaum Zeit.--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 17:12, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Gern geschehen. Ich hab zum Glück zur Zeit genug Freistunden. Ich hab mir den Artikel auf die Beobachtungsliste gesetzt und werde immer mal wieder reingucken. Ich finde es übrigens toll, dass du dich des Themas angenommen hast, ist ja doch ziemlich umfangreich. Altaïr 23:10, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey! Kannst du mir wieder behilflich sein. Ich werde den Artikel Rebellen-Allianz überarbeiten. Wenn du Zeit hast kannst nach Rechtschreibfehler und Grammatik gucken. Bitte P.S. Sagt bitte ob du das machst oder nicht Vos 17:49, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich werde ihn heute Abend durchgehen. Gruß Altaïr 17:57, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) Rechtschreibeverbesserungen Hallo Altaïr, es ist ja schön das du die Rechtschreibung verbesserst, finde ich großartig, nur könntest du bei Artikeln die unter Under Construction stehen etwas vorsichtiger sein beim verbessern, den es kann ja sein das derjenige gerade daran arbeitet, daher ja auch die UC-Box, mal ein Beispiel, als du meinen Artikel zu Vaders Rüstung verbesserst hast, war ich ihm selben moment daran am arbeiten und hatte so ständig bearbeitungskonflikte, ich war gerade daran die ganzen Typos zu entfernen, da du es aber gemacht hast war ich ständig gezwungen klein bei zu geben. Deswegen bitte ich dich, in Zukunft erst die Typos zu entfernen wenn die UC-Box weg ist oder es klar ist das gerade nicht daran gearbeitet wird, ok? Viele Grüße Jango 12:58, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir immer dazwischengefunkt bin. Ich dachte nur, wenn ich mich mal mit den UC-Artikeln beschäftige, entlaste ich den Verfasser, da er sich dann ganz auf den kreativen Teil, das Schreiben des Artikels, konzentrieren kann. Ich weiß ja selber, dass wenn man einen Artikel schreibt meist nicht so genau auf Rechtschreibung und Grammatik achtet. Ich werde mir dann in Zukunft andere Artikel raussuchen. Also noch mal N'eparavu takisit. :P.S. Ich hoffe mal, dass das auch wirklich Entschuldigung heißt. ;-) Altaïr 17:42, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) *hi Altaïr, Bin grad nem Artikel am schreiben und wollte dich bitten ihn mal durchzugehen und vorhandene Fehler zu berichtigen. Ich hoff zwar das keine drin sind, aber mir fallen die fehler nicht immer auf. der Artikel heisst Abstecher nach Corellia. Danke schonmal im Vorraus Gruß Jango 13:31, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab mir den Artikel mal angesehen. Waren nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Ab und zu habe ich einen Satz etwas gekürzt, da er mir zu lang und durch die vielen Nebensätze zu komplex erschien. Ich hoffe das war in deinem Sinne. Gruß Altaïr 15:48, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::super danke, wen er fertig ist komme ich nochmal auf dich zurück Jango 15:57, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Artikel Editieren Hi Altaïr, wenn du einen Artikel bearbeitest und du damit fertig bist, dann klicke doch bitte erst auf "Vorschau zeigen", damit die Liste "Letzte Änderungen" nicht unnötig gefüllt wird. Wenn du dir die History mal anschuast wirst mir sicher zustimmen, dass das nämlich nur unnötige Verwirrung schafft und die Sache etwas unübersichtlich macht. Viele grüße, Anakin 13:38, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich weiß was du meinst, deine Kritik bezieht sich wahrscheinlich vor allem auf die Bearbeitungen des Artikels Imperiale Armee. Allerdings muss ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, dass die vielen Bearbeitungen ja nicht damit zusammenhängen, dass ich ein und denselben Abschnitt mehrmals bearbeitet habe, was in der Tat vermeidbar wäre. Ich wüsste jetzt aber nicht, wie ich weniger aufgelistete Bearbeitungen erzielen und trotzdem die Abschnitte einzeln bearbeiten könnte. :Naja, vielleicht habe ich dich auch missverstanden und du hast etwas ganz anderes gemeint. Gruß Altaïr 17:49, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Hi Altaïr ich hab schon mehrfach gesehen, das du deine Benutzerseite bearbeitet hast, konnte aber nie feststellen was du gemacht hast, die sieht nämlich immer genauso aus wie vorher. Könntest du mir sagen was genau du da gemacht hast Jango 12:16, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich will alle Seiten auf Rechtschreibung und Grammatik durchgehen. Damit mir auch kein Artikel entgeht, benutze ich die Spezialseite . Dort sind die Artikel durchnummeriert. Damit ich beim nächsten Mal auch immer weiß, bei welchem Artikel ich stehen geblieben bin, notiere ich mir immer die Nummer und den Artikelnamen auf meiner Benutzerseite. Da dies nur für mich gedacht ist, kommentiere ich es immer aus (siehe). Es wird also nicht auf der Benutzerseite angezeigt, sondern nur im Quelltext der Seite. Wenn du also wissen willst, wo ich gerade bin, musst du auf Seite bearbeiten gehen und nachgucken. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Altaïr 12:28, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ah das is ja cool danke für die Erklärung ich hab mich immer gewundert, danke nochmals Jango 12:29, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::: Hey sau cooles neues Babel. Kann ich mich da anschliessen? Boba 14:07, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Nur zu. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Altaïr 18:06, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) ich seh grad... ... ich seh grad.. nix gegen dich aber Thrawn Feldzug ist meiner ... --Modgamers 12:27, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :In Ordnung. Im Moment habe ich sowieso nicht so viel Zeit und nächste Woche bin ich z.B. gar nicht zu Hause. Falls ich aber irgendwie behilflich sein kann, melde dich. Gruß Altaïr 17:57, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) haste auch Icq Setzt doch bei deinem Neusten Artikel eine UC-Box rein;) --Der Heilige Klingone 20:51, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Mach ich, danke. Hatte ich doch tatsächlich vergessen. Bild: ;-).gif Bild Moin, Wie du vielleicht schon gesehen aber gekonnt ignoriert hast, habe ich eine kleine Bemerkung zu deinen Bild (Star Wars Fans gg Rechts) geschrieben, vielleicht solltest du das ernst nehmen.. ^^ Imperiale Grüße Periphalos :Sorry, ich steh grad etwas auf der Leitung ... Worum geht es? Welche Bemerkung? Altaïr 20:24, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem..geht darum... Periphalos :Ob das Urteil, auf welches du dich vermutlich beziehst http://www.focus.de/politik/deutschland/urteil_nid_36513.html, überhaupt wirksam ist, ist noch offen. http://www.tagesspiegel.de/politik/nachrichten/hakenkreuze-prozess-stuttgart/95003.asp Fest steht natürlich, dass die Gefahr besteht, dass das Bild missverstanden, bzw. absichtlich falsch verstanden wird, obwohl der Bildtitel so etwas eigentlich unmöglich machen sollte. Vielleicht sollte man in der Tat abwarten, wie das Verfahren weitergeht und die Gerichte urteilen. Danach kann man das Bild ja wieder einfügen. Außerdem könnte man das Bild vielleicht weiter "entschärfen". :Was sagen denn die anderen dazu, es gibt ja soweit ich sehe, eine ganze Reihe Benutzer, die das Bild verwenden. :P.S. Ich finde es gut, dass du dir darüber Gedanken machst, ob das Bild Konsequenzen für die Jedipedia nach sich ziehen könnte. Altaïr 20:38, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::So ich habe mich zwar schon auf der Bilddisku gemeldet, aber es kann sein, dass man das nicht ganz versteht. Der dort angegeben Verandhändler(Nix-Gut, da bin ich kunde) wurde verklagt, weil er durchgestrichene Hakenkreuze verkaufte mit der Begründung, dass man nicht erkennen kann ob das jetzt dagegen ist oder nicht. TOTALER SCHWACHSINN! Da kann ich mich auch vor ein nicht-raucher Schild stellen und rauchen, denn nur weils durchgestrichen heisst das ja noch lange nicht, dass es verboten ist. Was soll das eigentlich mit dem Schwachsinn da, mmmhhh egal zum Bild. Mehrere Schüler, Studenten usw. wurden ebenfalls angezeigt, weil sie Buttons mit solchen Symbolen trugen, alle wurden freigesprochen, weil dieser Staatsanwalt ein totaler Idiot ist und seine Begründung total haltlos und unsinnig war. Meiner Meinung nach wollte der nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen und dann zeigen was für ein guter Anwalt er doch ist um schnell befördert zu werden und dann das große Geld zu scheffeln. Es ist also laut meinen Informationen nicht verboten so etwas zu tragen, zeigen oder dafür einzustehen. Wenn nun einige der Meinung sind, dass es trotzdem besser ist das Bild zu löschen, dann habe ich nichts dagegen, denn das Wohle unserer Jedipedia liegt mir mehr am Herzen, als meinen Standpunkt im Thema Nazis klarzumachen. Leider kann man in diesem Staat nichts machen ohne mit der Angst zu leben dafür eingesperrt zu werden, selbst wenn man offensichtlich für die richtige Sache ist und das auch zeigt. ::Mit freundlichen Grüßen euer Boba 20:58, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Naja das ist ja geklärt, entschuldigt bitte meinen kleinen ausraster im unteren Teil meines obrigen Kommentares. Altair würdest du das ins Archiv machen, das ist mir irgendwie peinlich;) Boba 21:10, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Für die Sache mit dem Archiv bräuchte ich kurz eine Anleitung. Altaïr 22:16, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das Archiv Wenn man eine abgeschlossene Diskussion oder anderes wie Vandalismus, den keiner gerevertet hat ins Archiv machen will, macht man die Vorlage in die Benutzerdiskussion, ich würde die Vorlage so weit wie möglich nachoben machen, falls das Archiv 1 voll, ersetzt man die Zahl durch 2 und dann hat man zwei Archive. In das Archiv kommt die Vorlage . Dann einfach alles auschneiden, was man nicht mehr in der Diskussion haben will und ins Archiv wieder einfügen. Das ist das ganze Geheimnis ums Archiv. Boba 17:17, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS darf ich dich in meine Freundeliste eintragen, das gleiche kannst du ja dann bei mir auch machen. :Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Ich hab diese Archiv-Vorlage schon bei anderen gesehen, wollte da jetzt aber nicht dabeigehen ohne zu fragen, ob es irgendetwas zu beachten gibt. ::Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich bei dir einträgst und freue mich auch, dass ich meiner Liste jemanden hinzufügen kann. Gruß Altaïr 17:24, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Gern geschehen, werde dich dann mal bei mir eintragen. Boba 17:27, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST)